


To The Moon And Back

by airglowforest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, i'm usually only good at crack, ok warning this is my first time writing angst, this is kinda bad ok, trans!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airglowforest/pseuds/airglowforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trans boy tyler has a panic attack and josh comforts him that's it that's all</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like i have no idea what i'm doing i wrote this on my phone at school and yeah

As soon as the bell signaling the end of class goes off, Tyler nearly sprints down the hallway, quickly ducking into the boys' bathroom before anyone can see him. He takes a moment to catch his breath but it isn't working, his lungs feel too constricted by his binder and he can't breathe properly. Through his hazy, panicked mind he somehow manages to get into a free cubicle, attempting to regulate his breathing because he can't handle his dysphoria and taking off his binder is out of the question for him.

Tyler doesn't know how long it takes him to realise he's crying, and with that realisation comes the panic of people hearing him cry, hearing his way too high-pitched sobs and coming to hurt him and oh god he's having a panic attack.

He gets up in the small space of the cubicle and closes the lid of the toilet, sitting down and pulling his legs up against his chest. No matter how hard he tries to calm down, he can't stop the sobs raking through his small shaking body and he knows this counts as skipping class which doesn't help him at all.

It feels like Tyler's been panicking in the cubicle for hours until a soft voice calls him from outside the door.

"Tyler? Are you in there?" the voice says as Tyler hears loud footsteps outside the door. He can't seem to respond with anything other than loud sobbing, but the voice doesn't mind.

"It's me, Josh. Can you open the door for me?" Josh asks from outside the cubicle, voice gentle as ever.

Tyler somehow manages to think clearly enough to obey, and before he knows it Josh bursts through the door, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright, baby boy. I'm here." Josh says, letting Tyler cry into his chest. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this, Josh, I can't do it anymore, let it stop please let the dysphoria stop" Tyler cries, his voice sounding weak and muffled against Josh's shirt. 

Josh just pulls Tyler closer, softly running his fingers through the boy's short hair. 

"It's okay, Tyler, it's okay. But I'm pretty sure your binder is constricting your breathing, how long have you been wearing it?" he asks calmly.

"Since yesterday" Tyler whispers into Josh's chest. Josh tenses a bit at that. 

"That's really not good, baby boy. You know you're not supposed to wear it that long." Josh says, leaning back a little to slowly lift Tyler's shirt over his head. Tyler lets him, he trusts Josh to help him. That doesn't stop him from flinching slightly when Josh reaches over to undo the clasps of his binder, though. Josh leans in to kiss Tyler's forehead, making sure he's okay before he slowly takes off the binder, looking anywhere but Tyler's chest. 

Tyler, however, starts crying again. 

"I'm so sorry, Josh, I'm so sorry I always disappoint you and-" Tyler starts.

"Shhh, none of that, baby boy." Josh interrupts him. "I'm so proud of you for making it this far, it's okay if you mess up sometimes. It's okay" He pulls Tyler closer again, holding him gently against his chest. Tyler leans into him, nuzzling Josh's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Josh. Thank you for being there for me" 

"I love you too. To the moon and back."

**Author's Note:**

> i accepts prompts so hmu @chxstnut on twitter


End file.
